Moments
by Kyla45
Summary: Seeing as he was pinned underneath his rival, and seeing as he was horny as hell, he was finding it hard to push him off. Multiple drabbles. Sasuke & Naruto
1. Peacemaker

" Oi!" The loud, unbelievably hoarse call echoed around the small room.

" What?" he retorted, exasperated and annoyed.

" I am _not_ going to be the bottom, _again_. Are you fucking insane?" Naruto screeched, face flushed with outrage.

" I'm not insane. If I were, then I'd let you do whatever you wanted," Sasuke drawled.

" Sasuke!" Naruto was whining now. Seeing as he was pinned underneath his rival, and seeing as he was horny as hell, he was finding it hard to push him off. " You owe me," he settled, letting out a breath.

" Fine."

" This doesn't mean peace," Naruto hissed, defensive.

Sasuke only smirked.

* * *

Song prompt, with 100 words! My first attempt. _Peacemaker _by Green Day was my muse,. Drop a review, they revive me!

much Love,  
Kyla


	2. Can't Stop

Naruto threw his pillow deftly, aiming at Sasuke's head. With a soft _thud_, it made contact.

Sasuke pat down his hair, and then went on ignoring the other.

Miffed, the blond tried again. This time, he threw a pink pillow with a little more force. It hit Sasuke in the head, but the prick still wouldn't look at him.

Angry now, Naruto shifted on the bed, gathering all the pillows in his arms, and dumping them on Sasuke.

Finally, Sasuke growled. " Stop it!"

" No," Naruto countered.

He would never stop demanding, never stop loving, he decided, kissing the jerk fiercely.

* * *

Another song prompt and 100 words coming your way! _Can't Stop_ by Red Hot Chilli Peppers this time. Also, I'm thinking there might be some oneshots that worm their way in here once and a while. But really, SasuNaru is too amazing. That's what it comes down to. Review?

Much Love!  
Kyla


	3. Reflection

_Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated. _

_- Lamartine_

* * *

I've learned that I can be wrong. About everything, but hell, that's nothing new. I've been told of my ineptitude for as long as I can remember, and I suppose sometimes I played the fool, because it was a way to be acknowledged.

Oddly enough, I was the master at hiding things. Being shunned and hated by the villagers for years, growing up with no parents, you had to be really damn insightful to see if I were outwardly upset. And when I found out there was a demon, the very same demon who had tried to destroy the village, sealed inside of me? Well, I acted like it was nothing. At least it gave explanation as to why everyone hated me so much, why my parents were dead.

I liked to think myself strong, I liked to think that all the times I smiled in the face of misery, it wasn't just a hiding tactic, no, it was a survival tactic.

And when I earned my first precious friends, I forgot about myself.

Now when I tired to stay strong, I no longer only thought 'I can't die here.' I thought, 'you can't die here.'

There was the time when my seal broke for the first time, when, literally, the demon within me broke free. Unleashed to transfigure me into some other being because of my emotions. It wasn't all my fault, really.

It was all my teammate's fault. When my teammate, my idiotic, selfish teammate stopped breathing. When I couldn't feel his pulse, couldn't hear his breath and could only hear my own madly pounding heartbeat. Something rose inside of me then. Some madness. I couldn't think, and I could only hold his numb body in my arms. I don't know why the salty water was welling in my eyes, but all thoughts left me soon with a merciful swiftness.

White hot anger infested me, took place of everything, until it exploded from me, until it seeped from my boiling veins. Not only leaked out, but burned my flesh in its destructive path. I hated him, and yet I didn't want to live without him.

When I found him alive, relief is not word enough to describe what coursed through my body.

Things didn't change much after that, despite the fact that he almost threw away his life for me, and I, in that moment, wanted nothing more than to avenge him. We never talked about what happened. But, we were still the best of rivals, and had oddly formed some weird bond. In the end, I thought of him as my most treasured friend.

I learned the feeling was mutual, in an abnormal way.

Then he left.

He left the village, he left Sakura, he left his home, he left _me_. I was the last to see him, I gave it my all to stop him. He was my friend, and I remember the battle so clearly. I remember losing all self-control, I remember all the angry proclamations, that stung and only ever covered up the deeper things we couldn't say. I remember all the words that were exchanged.

But most importantly of all, I remember the moment ...where the bonds were 'cut' and I lost consciousness. That bastard, always thinking of himself, never of others, that bastard thought he could just be rid of me, thought that just because he said we weren't friends anymore, it would become a reality...

It wasn't long before I was smiling again and my wounds were healed. After all, no normal person goes on blabbering about emotional wounds, because it always risks sounding pathetic and cliché, so don't think for a minute that I'm about to start. I went on with life, but inside some irrational, unbearable pain welled, and I could only deal with it by forcing myself not to deal with it. Training took up my time, I needed to become powerful, I needed to be better. And running, running was my savior. Because it took a while for things to catch up with me.

Everyday, I couldn't help wake with one foggy, never changing thought: I want to see Sasuke.

Sometimes, when my mind was still clouded with sleep, and I peered into the mirror, or into some swirling body of water, I could see him there with me. Then, I would foolishly turn around to make sure it wasn't just a reflection.

It always was.

It's a longing that I can't quite describe. I distract myself, ruthlessly pushing myself to get stronger so that maybe, if the chance ever comes, I can change things. I _will_ change things, I will.

Sometimes I fear I may be going crazy. I fear my life is turning into some repetitive, never ending cycle of _crap_. How can I protect others if I can't even protect my friend? How will people come to accept me as a leader if I can't even save one person? How can I live with myself when this overbearing sadness hovers over me, reminding me of what I lost? I can't stop hoping he'll come back, I can't stop trying to get him back. I can't seem to forget, even for a moment.

This is where I smile ruefully to myself.

I _should_ be able to forget, I should be able to hate him with all my might. But I can't forget, and I still care, even though I know he doesn't. Somehow, it seems as though he's done away with even the slightest particle of emotion for me.

I can't begin to elaborate the pain _that_ realization brings. Sasuke doesn't care about me; I sometimes wonder if he ever did and I especially wonder why the hell I bothered to care for such a bastard in the first place. Sometimes I wish with unwavering ferocity that we'd never been on the same team, never had such a rivalry, never associated.

The sane person would forget, even accept the lingering pain, and move on, but I can't seem to do this. Stupid old Naruto, always the dreamer, always the clingy one, always the unintelligent, inept dumb ass who doesn't know a thing. The one who wouldn't give up, no matter how much it was obvious he should. Idiot Naruto couldn't understand when he wasn't wanted, that his 'rescue mission' was only a fancy term to cover his selfish desperation.

Yeah that's me. The idiot.

What's really damn funny though, is that the days I see his reflection beside me fill me with some mad hope, sometimes I smile, my vison somewhat watery, and other times I'm just so _angry_.

But even so, the days I only see my own reflection are the hardest.

* * *

Yeah. This was a random 'recap' story, if you will. I didn't feel it quite deserved it's own separate section, so I'm posting it in here. Consider it a drabble. Drop a review? I do so love them!

Much Love,  
Kyla


	4. Broken

_A final comfort that is small, but not cold: The heart is the only broken instrument that works._

_- T.E. Kalem_

* * *

When Sasuke came back to Konoha, he wouldn't let anyone see him. With a sort of cold resignation, he accepted his trial and his punishment, but even after that was done, he holed up in the Uchiha compound.

The reasons for this were obvious to many: Sasuke had betrayed his whole village, maybe he was guilty, maybe he felt shame, or maybe he just didn't want to deal with everything, and especially avoid all those _people_.

It seemed perfectly normal, and in synch with the very mechanics of the universe, that Naruto would stroll through the grounds on day, pound on Sasuke's door, yell at him a bit, and then eat ramen once he'd forced his way in.

Though Sasuke didn't have to like it, the ritual shoving and pushing started to wear him down.

So soon enough, Naruto convinced him out of his lonely, self-imposed prison. They sparred like they always used to, and the insults started flying with more of that old conviction.

It was amazing, really. After almost four years, somehow their friendship was still in tact, if not a little cracked here and there.

Everyone noticed, everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke was surviving because of Naruto. Surviving in the way that allowed him to smile, rather than breathe. But of course, everyone also knew that Naruto could be likened to oxygen, and Sasuke _needed_ him, plain and simple. Or, at least, it seemed that way.

Now time ran its slow course, and those tangled bonds of past were becoming less messy. One evening when it was very late, when Sasuke had seen Sakura for the first time, he silently remarked on how she'd changed. After some timid conversation, the girl had sighed, fretfully fixing an annoying crease in his shirt.

After a pause, he'd said, " Thank you." And he hadn't just been talking about her fussing.

So life tended to go on normally for a while, even if its participants weren't always feeling too normal. Time went on regardless.

--

Hinata had grown up since Naruto had last been in Konoha. When he returned, she tried her damnedest to get over her shy nature. She realized that when Sasuke returned, she had to redouble her efforts.

It was one night, when most of the old Rookies were celebrating simply for the sake of celebrating. They all situated in a dingy restaurant, taking up two humongous booths.

The evening stretched out, and it started to become a combination of lazy contentment and loud overdrive, divided almost equally between the assortment of people. Naruto was one who fell into the 'active' category, and Sasuke was mostly silent, though that was nothing new.

Sasuke drifted near Naruto a lot these days. This night it was no different, but there was one moment that Naruto broke away to get another drink.

Hinata followed him, twisting her hands in the fabric of her shirt. Tonight, tonight she would make something happen. Hell, if she worked up enough nerve, she was confident she could do anything.

" Naruto-kun," she said, making sure he heard her. The addressed turned around, drink in hand.

" Hinata!" he grinned, giving her his full attention. " Enjoying yourself?"

" Yes." Ah, too polite, too short. She needed to get to the point, she needed to say more.

" Good, good. Y'know, I don't mind this place, but I can't believe they don't have ramen." Naruto looked so cute, pouting like a child. " It's not like it's anything special here, they're not _above_ having ramen..."

" I agree, Naruto-kun, and I--"

" Oi, Naruto, we're having an eating contest, hurry up!" Choji called, interrupting her.

The blond glanced back, smiling, nodding his consent, but then he returned his attention to Hinata, urging her to continue her thought.

God, he was so nice, so caring with that smile, that smile that made her want to melt. She had to do it. She would confess here in this cheap place, or at the very least, she'd get some kind of date out of it..

It wasn't like it would come as a surprise to Naruto. Before Sasuke, he would walk with her down the streets, and she slowly got used to it. Frankly, even with her adoration, it was impossible not to become accustomed to his kindness. He was disarming and assuring.

" Naruto-kun," she started.

Taking a deep breath, feeling her cheeks turn warm, she readied herself, she had the words on the tip of her tongue, and she gathered her courage — until...

Until she looked beyond Naruto for a split second. That one second ruined her completely. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, not comfortable enough to sit with the rowdy group. He was looking at them. Someone else might say he was just waiting for Naruto, maybe he wanted to talk to him, maybe he wanted to leave. They were close friends after all, where one went, the other usually followed without being asked.

But Hinata saw something that startled her. Past the composure, and past the iciness, Sasuke's eyes were smoldering. Some struggle seemed to manifest itself in his smooth face. She noticed his fists, clenched loosely, just as she noticed something too timid to name lurking behind his regard.

His gaze lingered on Naruto, and he averted his eyes when he noticed Hinata noticing him. He turned his head, glaring at the wall.

" Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking at her oddly.

" O-oh, it's nothing, Naruto-kun." She waved her hand briefly, as if to brush off her strange behavior. But she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't.

" Alright, well, I think there's an bunch of food with my name on it. I'll see you later!"

And there it was, her chance, gone. She watched him, about to return to the group, when Sasuke stopped him. His eyes were normal now, but he gave Naruto a look, and then walked out the door.

The blond rolled his eyes. " See you guys another time," he offered. They all nodded, somehow knowing how things worked between the two friends. Sasuke needed to be babied more than most, in their opinion. He was lucky Naruto put up with him.

Hinata sighed, watching Naruto leave. She no longer felt in the mood for enjoying company, so after a while she excused herself politely.

Breathing in the cool night air, she turned the corner, but her keen hearing picked up a sound that made her stop. Carefully, using all the skill she possessed as a ninja, she approached.

When she found the source of the noise, she realized it wouldn't have mattered if she were quiet. They wouldn't have noticed.

" Sasuke. The hell..ahh...are you...unh...doing?"

What _was_ he doing? Hinata vaguely registered that he was kissing the other boy, and that his hands were on the blond's body in a way that suggested intimacy.

" What does it look like, idiot?" There was a pause, in which Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, moving down, leaving a glistening trail. " What does it feel like?" he asked, voice a deep timber.

" Damn it, Sasuk–guh. This isn't the place for this." Even as he said it, annoyance in his tone, his hands came up to clutch at Sasuke, to pull him closer.

The taller had Naruto pinned against the alley wall, and now he pushed even closer, grinding their bodies together. Naruto's cheeks were stained red, and his eyes fluttered when Sasuke pressed more insistently.

" Bastard, stop it," he panted. Sasuke responded by crushing his lips against Naruto's, drawing a moan from his partner.

" Mm-- Enough," Naruto growled. Sasuke broke away, backing off only a little. They were both out of breath, and the blond narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing.

" What's with you?" He asked, apparently seeing something only he could discern in Sasuke's face.

" Nothing," he replied, sounding as nonchalant as anyone could after a make out session.

Again, Naruto examined his rival...friend..._lover_. Seeming to come to some conclusion, he reached up, his fingers tangling in dark raven hair as he pulled Sasuke in for a deep kiss. When they separated, the blond leaned into Sasuke, pressing their foreheads together.

" I'm not going anywhere, you know," Naruto said, sounding almost exasperated. " And I won't let you go, either."

Sasuke scrunched up his face, brows knitting. " What are you talking about, moron?"

" This is another one of your stupid personal guilt trips, isn't it?"

Silence. And then, " It's not stupid."

" Yeah, well, I don't care, Sasuke. Forget about it."

" You always say that but I don't deserve it." His voice was oddly calm, straining but controlled. "There are other people who care about you. There's Sakura, and Hinata, even tonight she was...you would be better off--"

Naruto issued a near snarl from his throat. " Hinata? Is that what this is about? _Shut up_. I get it, and no matter how many times you say it, I'm not going away." The blond looked tired, annoyed, but more than anything, he looked pained.

Bristling, Sasuke hissed, " Then I'll keep saying it, or I'll leave so that--"

Naruto chuckled harshly. " Leave? Bastard, that's the last thing you want to do. Just..." He let out a frustrated breath.

" I'm yours," he said quietly, no hint of embarrassment in his voice. " Enough already, okay?" Naruto had always been great at doing things in roundabout ways. This was him forgiving Sasuke with every ounce of sincerity he held.

Hinata wondered how many times they'd had this conversation. Even as she felt her heart becoming numb, she couldn't help but agree with Sasuke. He didn't deserve Naruto, didn't deserve him at all.

When silence reigned, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. " Let's go, then. You must be damn horny if you have to touch me here."

The taller boy didn't move, didn't say anything. Hinata realized that Naruto must've been insanely in tune with Sasuke, because he assessed and read the other boy with a long bred familiarity. She didn't think she'd be able to handle an insecure Sasuke, someone who tried to constantly push others away out of some ill conceived guilt.

Naruto took a step forward, closing the small distance. Without hesitation he encircled his arms around Sasuke, comforting. " People care about me, people care about you," he stated offhandedly.

They were close now, Sasuke's head buried in the blond's shoulder, relenting and surrendering to his warmth. " But you'll always be _mine_. And I'm yours, you big-headed-jerk-bastard. How many times do you have to make me say it before you get it through your thick skull?" There was a glint in his eyes, a certainty to his voice, and possessiveness laced in his encompassing embrace.

It occurred to Hinata that Naruto was unbelievably protective of Sasuke, of his happiness.

Sasuke grumbled, tightening his hold. They stayed like that for a while, in perfect silence as though even the slightest shift of movement would be too loud. Then, Naruto made an impatient gesture, pushing the other back so that he could reach his lips. They became easily lost in each other, lost in a secret place where no one could touch them.

And somewhere in between the wet, messy kisses, Sasuke seemed to regain his confidence. The girl watching was sure Naruto's little moan had something to do with the encouraging.

" I like hearing you say it," Sasuke whispered in between breaths, the ghost of his infamous smirk tugging at this lips.

" Oh, manipulative bastard. Stop messing with my pride." Naruto chided, hands resting comfortably on the other's waist.

The taller of the two smiled, his mouth curving upwards with the tiniest hint of genuine affection. Slowly, he kissed Naruto, savoring it. Hinata was truly taken aback, even with everything she'd seen. To see Sasuke; cold, indifferent Sasuke, actually smiling, his entire face softened because of it... Well, it was a once and a lifetime sight.

And now the lingering, languid touches started to give way into a more needy frenzy. Naruto groaned into Sasuke's mouth, jerking his hips forward. Hinata blushed heavily.

" Y'know, I don't want to go through this every time you get jealous," he breathed suddenly, their lips inches apart, noses brushing.

" Jealous?" Sasuke replied, incredulous.

" All I did was talk with Hinata, and look how you're acting."

Sasuke frowned. " No, you idiot --"

" You were jealous. Admit it."

" No."

" Tell me, Sasuke. I like hearing you say it," Naruto purred, repeating the other's words back at him.

" Never," he scoffed, stopping all further conversation with a seires of quick, determined kisses.

Hinata felt her entire body flooded with heat as she watched them, watched as Sasuke's hand impatiently pushed Naruto's shirt up. And somewhere in her trance, she realized that whatever Sasuke didn't say with words, he said somehow else.

Like how he was holding Naruto, knuckles white as they gripped the fabric of his clothing; holding him, crushing him impossibly near.

_I need you._

Like how he melded his body into Naruto's, how he touched him, craving the contact, his eyes darkened with desire, a small tint of color dusting his pale cheeks.

_I want you._

Like how there was something so desperate about his kisses, something tender in the way his hand came up to caress Naruto's face, or gently toy with his hair.

_I love you._

And that was it, wasn't it? It was all so simple; they just couldn't live without each other. Hinata wondered why she'd never noticed it before. Maybe she'd known somewhere deep down, as the saying goes, but now she really _knew_. She couldn't pretend it hadn't happen, or wasn't happening.

" Nnh, Sasuke," the blond moaned, syrup dripping in his voice. Sasuke made a strangled sound of pleasure in response.

" We should really go home now," Naruto mumbled, his voice nothing more than a content hum.

With a great amount of effort, they slowly separated, their breath harsh in the silence. Naruto gave a lazy, cheeky grin.

" Let's hurry."

He started to run ahead, and Sasuke was quick to follow, catching his hand, tugging Naruto along faster.

Hinata heard Naruto laugh, a sound that was honey doused and warm.

She felt distinctively jealous as she watched their forms steadily moving away.

She felt a lot of other things too, but she didn't want to think about it just now. Instead, she forced her rusty limbs to move, forced her heart to return to a normal rhythm.

Naruto was happy. That should've been all that mattered, she'd always told herself it would be. She was just regular old Hinata, and Naruto was brilliant like the sun, with the added pull of the moon, drawing everyone to him indefinitely. There was never much chance for her, but she'd still hoped.

Now he was happy, blissfully fulfilled, it was plain to see. It couldn't be any other way, not without Sasuke.

Why did his happiness make her so sad? God, why?

And of course she knew why. But it didn't make it any better.

* * *

I WAS aiming for this to come out more silly, more hot, and definitely more light hearted. It turned into something bordering on angst, and I made Naruto and Sasuke seem dramatic. God, the last time I've actually read Naruto seems like eons ago. Sigh. Random little thingy, care to drop me a review, tell me what you thought?

I also realize this 'Sasuke's back' thing has been done a million times, but I wasn't really focusing on that. Just on the SasuNaru lovin'. Mmm.

Also, I'm feeling oddly patriotic right now. I'd like to give a shout out to all my fellow Canadians out there! Let's here it for us igloo dwellers! Lemme hear you all say 'EH!' (Gee, what other stereotypes can I include? Hah)

...And that's all the random I've got in me. Love you all, leave me some love, if you would be so kind!

Love,  
Kyla


	5. Crawl

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place._

-Zora Neale Hurston

* * *

Sasuke was proud. There wasn't any doubt about it. He belonged to the Uchiha clan, and no matter what happened, it still meant a great deal to him.

Proud beings didn't usually lower themselves to the act of crawling.

But when Naruto was sprawled peacefully out on the bed, dead asleep, Sasuke tread carefully, and crawled under the blankets, so as not to wake him.

And sometimes when Naruto tugged on his shirt insistently, that telltale glint in his eyes, Sasuke followed him to bed, and crawled on the sheets after him.

So really, the motion was completely dignified. Completely.

* * *

100 words and another quickie. Crawl by Kings of Leon was my song prompt for this one. I've also decided that this is my dumping place for all oneshots, drabbles, and pathetic little rambles concerning Sasuke and Naruto.

care to drop me a review? I tend to shrivel up and turn into a blubbering mess if I don't have a constant supply. It's sad, I know. :)

much love,  
Kyla


	6. Shut Me Up

_How much pain they have cost us, the evils which have never happened._

-Thomas Jefferson

* * *

" Sasuke!" Naruto gasped like a fish out of water. The explosion of the bomb left everything muted and dampened, and he could scarcely hear his own voice.

He staggered through the smoke, coughing. Damn it, if he'd only seen that trip wire, if he'd only been paying attention –

" Sasuke!" he screamed this time.

He was huddled in a heap, unmoving. Naruto shook him hard, and when he blearily opened his eyes, Naruto started apologizing and swearing at a hundred miles an hour.

Sasuke's face was bloody, adorned with deep cuts and burns. Unsuccessfully trying to get Naruto's attention, he finally pulled him into a rough kiss, effectively stilling the frantic blond.

" I'm fine, moron," he hissed.

Naruto blinked. The kiss had tasted metallic, but he'd barely noticed. He was glad Sasuke was okay, and gladder still that the tears standing in his eyes hadn't gotten a chance to spill over.

* * *

150 words of pure nonsense. Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence as muse. ANBU style SasuNaru, of course. Review?


End file.
